An omni-directional or multi-directional imaging camera system is a camera system that may capture images in all or some directions with respect to a fixed view point. An omni-directional image is an image including all the views that an observer can see when he or she rotates in place and looks up or down. An omni-directional imaging camera system takes images in all directions using a camera equipped with a specific type of mirror, e.g., a hyperboloid mirror, or multiple cameras. The camera may provide captured omni-directional images to an electronic device.
The electronic device may be a wearable device, such as a head-mounted display (HMD). When the HMD is worn on the user's body part (e.g., the user's head), the HMD may output the omni-directional images received from the camera. In outputting an omni-directional image, the acceleration, angular speed, or inclined direction of the HMD may be sensed, and the image data of the view direction corresponding to the sensed information of the omni-directional image may be displayed. The HMD may change and display screens corresponding to the user's motion. Therefore, the user may enjoy a lifelike experience by viewing the changing screens.
The camera may provide an omni-directional image to the electronic device. The omni-directional image is very large in data size as because it captures image data in all directions, resulting in more data than a standard image. Thus, when the omni-directional image is sent to the electronic device, the image transmission/reception system may be overloaded, causing for example excessive consumption of local data bandwidth resources, processor load and even network load.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.